Card Game
by Toreax
Summary: While the others are on patrol, Casey and Donnie are stuck at the lair. What's better than a card game?


"Are you sure about this? 'Cause you know, no one can beat Casey Jones, especially at slapjack."

"Seriously, Casey? Did you bring the card deck over to play or just to brag?"

Casey Jones flashed his signature cocky grin at Donatello. They had been the only ones in the lair due to the fact that they were both injured last patrol. Casey had landed awkwardly during a pretty big fall and Don was still recovering from his broken arm from the fight with Slash. Now not in a cast, his limb was getting better, but still could be injured even worse when tampered with.

So the other turtles went on nightly patrol while they were left behind… again. They were sort of okay with it since they hadn't had a lead on the Foot or Purple Dragons in a couple weeks.

And when Casey entered the lair, practically skipping, Don knew Casey had something on his mind. And it seemed like Casey was thinking how only Casey could… and maybe Mike.

Donatello wasn't expecting Casey to actually come down. Firstly, do to his twisted ankle and, secondly, they couldn't stand each other. While they had the silent feud about April, they never saw eye to eye and were always at each other's necks bickering and arguing about the smallest things.

When Casey challenged him to a card game, Don was surprised, but he knew he would win. Card games were all about logic and thinking out the problems and obstacles. He was the person, or turtle, to do that. But Casey wanted to play Slap Jack, which, to Donatello, was one of the most stupid card games ever. All you had to do is flip over cards in a pile and when a Jack turned up, you slap it before your opponent. It was simple, but brainless. And, still, Don had an advantage due to his ninja reflexes while Casey didn't have years and years of hard working ninjitsu training.

There was also the fact that Leo had forbidden him to go back into his lab for the rest of the night. He was up all night last night working on his latest project and was slow and sloppy in training this morning. He knew he couldn't lie. He was terrible at it and Leo would able to tell. Don wasn't sure how, it must be some oldest brother instinct or something.

Casey sat down on the cement floor of the pit, Donatello following. He opened the box and placed them in his hands. He began setting up.

"Why do you want to play this specific game?" Don asked.

Casey rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid-"

There was a loud snort from Don.

Casey glared at the turtle. "I'm not _that _stupid. I know you will be able to beat me in every game, so were playing Slap Jack."

"You realize that I can easily beat you at this too?"

Casey resisted the urge to slap him as he continued with a sly, knowing smile, "That's why I'm changing the rules a bit."

Don huffed. "You can't do that."

Casey spun a red diamond card at Don's chest. "Yeah, I can. You said it yourself that you can beat me at it easily. That's why I'm making it harder."

Don crossed his legs, sitting in a lazy Indian position. "Care to elaborate?"

Casey smile wickedly. "You are going to have to do a handstand-"

"I can still beat you."

Casey growled in irritation. "I'm not finished!"

Don only shrugged.

"I'm going to spread all the cards around the room face-down. While you do a handstand, I'll stand on one foot while we go around the room and flip over the cards, looking for the jacks. When we find one, we have to say…" Casey paused a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious two times."

Donnie sighed, running a hand over his face. "Casey, that sounds completely idiotic. And it's still easy."

"I'm not finished! While we say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, we can steal the card."

There was a long silence.

"I still have an advantage."

Casey scowled and swiped up the cards and darting over the open parts of the lair, flicking the cards to the ground face-down. "We'll see about that!"

Soon enough, all the cards were scattered around the lair.

The all hell broke loose.

When Don finally got the first jack, he began chanting, but didn't get to the second time before Casey barreled over to him, knocking him to the ground. They fought and fought, rolling around and knocking anything over in their path.

"You can't be on two feet!"  
>"Yeah, I can! You can get out of your handstand when you're fighting!"<br>"You never said that- OW! DID YOU JUST BITE ME?!"  
>"I never said anything about fighting fair!"<br>"Oh, so I can bite you?!"  
>"No! You have fangs!"<br>"I don't have fangs, you numbskull!"  
>"Yeah, you do!"<br>"It sort of happens when you're a turtle!"

"Supercali- AH! YOU BIT ME!"  
>"You bit me! My wrist is going to be swollen for a week! You're lucky it wasn't my bad arm!"<br>"You bit my arm, you vampire!"  
>"Really, a vampire?"<br>"Yeah, you bloodsucking reptile!"  
>"Hey- Come back here!"<p>

"Casey, you dumbass!"  
>"I didn't do nothing!"<br>"Please you proper grammar."  
>"Oh, does it bother you? I didn't do nothing!"<br>"Yeah, you did!"  
>"No, I didn't!"<br>"Yes, you did!"  
>"No, I didn't!"<br>"Mikey is going to be so mad at you!"

"Casey, put the spoon down!"  
>"I didn't say anything about weapons!"<br>"Oh, really. Well, I guess you don't care if I go get my staff, then."  
>"NO!"<br>"CASEY, GET OFF ME! UGH! No! Put the flour down!"  
>"I refuse!"<br>"It's in my mouth!"  
>"That's what you deserve- EW! Don't get it on me!"<br>"You are such a girl!"  
>"If anything, you're the girl!"<br>"Idiot!"  
>"Puck-head!"<br>"Gap tooth!"  
>"Casey, we both have tooth gaps."<br>"At least I didn't grow up with mine!"  
>"Oh, so getting them knocked out is better?!"<br>"Of course it is!"  
>"Are you brain-dead?!"<p>

"BOYS!"  
>"Master Splinter?!"<p>

**Well that escalated quickly. Sorry about the bad writing, this has been stuck in my head for a while.**


End file.
